


Pink and Yellow

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, M/M, Other, implied genderqueer!hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: Hanamaki is beautiful, Matsukawa is supportive, and both of them are the luckiest boyfriends in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is for [@seijouho](http://seijouho.tumblr.com) because I promised her Makki in a skirt + painted nails

Matsukawa sighs and rubs his hands over his face as he reads the same sentence for what must be the tenth time in a row. He’s been reading articles all fucking day and he’s so done with college and honestly probably a little too excited when a distraction presents itself in the form of Hanamaki poking his head in the door.

“Um, I-Issei?” he says, and the nervousness in his voice has Matsukawa putting his work aside completely and sitting up straighter.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” he replies casually in an attempt to put Hanamaki at ease. It doesn’t seem to work as well as he had hoped it might.

“I was wondering if um, if, maybe, I could show you something?” If anything, Hanamaki seems to be getting more anxious by the second.

Matsukawa tilts his head to the side, curiosity getting the better of him. “Yeah, of course,” he says in what he hopes is an encouraging voice, waiting to see what Hanamaki is hiding behind the door.

Hanamaki slowly opens the door to reveal, simply, himself.

Except there’s nothing ‘simply’ about it.

Hanamaki is clad in a plain yellow sundress that flares out around his thighs, the light, flowy material resting just above his knees. His lightly freckled shoulders peek out from under the wide yellow straps, and the neckline scoops modestly to show off a hint of his collarbone. On closer inspection, Matsukawa can also see, in between Hanamaki nervously clenching and unclenching his fists, that his nails are painted a pale pink color, almost the same shade as his hair.

_Holy shit_.

Matsukawa knows that he’s staring—gaping would probably be more accurate—but he can’t help it.

Hanamaki is breathtakingly gorgeous.

But his face flushes and he turns his head away as his hands resolutely curl into fists and finally stay there. “I don’t—I’m sorry, this was stupid, I—”

“Takahiro,” Matsukawa croaks, unsure of what he’s going to say but certain that he needs to stop Hanamaki’s train of thought. He licks his lips before parting them to speak again. “I—fuck? Shit, Hiro, I—I’m sorry, I just—you’re _so beautiful_.” Matsukawa nods as he finally finds the words he’s looking for. “Yeah,” he breathes.

Hanamaki looks at him in shock as the blush on his face deepens. “I—seriously?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Matsukawa says more firmly, only a little exasperated (because isn't it _so obvious?_ ), as he gets up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Is there a special occasion I’m forgetting? Or do you just want me to buy you dinner? Because there’s no way I can’t take out when you look like this. Damn, I’m gonna look like a lowly mortal next to you.”

Hanamaki laughs nervously. “Well, first of all, you are a lowly mortal,” he says, “but I love you anyway. But um—” He pulls away slightly. “I don’t—I don’t think—I can go out like this—yet—I’m sorry—”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Matsukawa quickly assures him, dipping down for a quick kiss and silently scolding himself for his thoughtless haste and overzealousness. He cups Hanamaki’s cheek and looks him in the eye. “Thank you, Takahiro,” he says sincerely. “Thank you for showing me.”

Hanamaki blushes again and pushes Matsukawa’s face away. “You big sap,” he mutters as he starts to turn away.

Matsukawa grabs his wrist. “Hey,” he says with a nod at Hanamaki’s hand, “next time, can you do mine too?”

The smile that spreads across Hanamaki’s face is what Matsukawa Issei lives for.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of drabbles/requests on tumblr [@agedashi-tooru](http://agedashi-tooru.tumblr.com), come say hi and send me requests!!


End file.
